1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for printing side portions of shoe soles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, labels or similar articles are adhered to the side portion or the peripheral portion of the shoe soles. The trademarks or other marks are printed on the labels so as to be attached to the shoe soles. Because the peripheral portion of the shoe soles are curved surfaces and may not be easily printed patterns thereon, the labels are required for attaching the trademarks or marks onto the shoe sole. However, the labels should be attached to the shoe soles manually such that a number of man power are required for conducting the adhering processes. In addition, the labels may not be stably and firmly secured to the curved outer peripheral portion of the shoe soles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoe soles.